


By Any Other Name

by holymountain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymountain/pseuds/holymountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had been bothering Laura for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Because after the past few episodes, we need -- deserve -- a little fluff. (Set sometime from episodes 28-30, when LaF's brain is fried.)

"Can you hand me a brownie?"

Carmilla smirked at her. They were sitting at Laura's computer, Carmilla flipping through the ancient tome they had fought through the library for while Laura surfed the web for any additional information (at least, it had started that way -- but she was ten minutes in to the TV Tropes page for Buffy the Vampire Slayer and showed no signs of slowing down). "Cupcake, the only way you'll get a brownie is over my cold, dead body."

Laura groaned. "Fine," she said, reaching across the vampire to grab one of the delicious results of Perry's anxiety. She pressed her non-baked-goods-laden hand to Carmilla's forehead. "You're not even that cold." The brunette gave her a _look._

"Don't you think you should be working? I've been slaving over this monstrosity of verbiage for hours, and while I'm sure--" she looked at Laura's screen-- " 'Conservation of Ninjutsu' is quite important to your noble cause, I can't help but wonder if you could be spending your time otherwise."

"You're right," admitted Laura, sighing. "It's just, well, with everything that's been going on, I feel like my brain cells need a break. I just need to think about something that's not a terrifying ancient evil for a bit. And that includes my Lit midterm."

Carmilla shrugged. "Have it your way, creampuff." They worked the next few minutes in silence before Laura paused, unable to maintain her sputtering diligence. She glanced at Carmilla, looked down at her hands, then back to Carmilla, then down to her hands.

"Don't strain your neck," deadpanned the vampire without looking up.

Laura flushed. "Sorry, I was just wondering...the other day, when you woke me up from my nightmare?"

"...yes?" came the hesitant response.

"You called me Laura."

Carmilla's tone was reaching new levels of dry sarcasm. "Your powers of observation constantly amaze me."

"No, but...you _never_ call me Laura." A slow smile had formed on Laura's face, while Carmilla was determinedly staring at the book. Was she... _blushing_? Could vampires even blush?

Suddenly, Carmilla turned towards her with all traces of self-consciousness gone (if they had been there at all). "Why does it matter?" She smirked, locking eyes with Laura. "After all, a cupcake by any other name is just as sweet."

Laura felt her ears heat up. She saw Carmilla's gaze flicker over to them and her roommate's smirk widened; Laura was compelled by a sudden urge to defend herself. "Look, if you think I'm going to turn into some... _blushing schoolgirl_ just because you're misquoting Shakespeare--"

"But you go to college," Carmilla said, cutting her off. She slid her chair closer, knocking their knees together. "And your cheeks are red." There was laughter in her eyes, and a hint of something else.

Laura wheeled her chair back slightly and angled it towards Carmilla, putting them face to face. "Really, though. I thought you were unable to refer to me as anything that wasn't a pastry. What changed?"

Carmilla's flirtatiousness sobered and she slumped slightly. Her next words were quiet. "Maybe I was worried, okay?" She searched Laura's face for a moment. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. I..." she looked away.

Laura was too much of an investigative journalist to let her get away with that. "You..." she prompted, reaching out to tilt Carmilla's frame back towards her.

The vampire jolted so subtly at her touch that Laura almost missed it. She turned back, surprised. "Well, I--"

The phone rang, loud and invasive. Laura gave Carmilla a hard stare for a second before picking up the phone. "Perry? ...LaFontaine's doing _what_ in your dorm room? Okay, I'll be right over." She put it down. "LaFontaine has discovered Lil Jon. Perry needs anyone who's available." She stood up, making her way over to the door before turning around. "Don't think we're done with this conversation. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." With one final glance back at Carmilla, she left the room, heading towards the painfully audible cries of "yeah!" "what?!" and "okay!"

Carmilla sat still for a very long moment after her roommate had left. "I..."

"I am so fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone needs an audio reference of Lil Jon's lines: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhLLMXMFKTk


End file.
